Tears for a dead women
by tomiie
Summary: The Purple Rose proudly presents the singing belle Kikyo Higurashi tonight at her final debute.
1. The Purple Rose

Chapter 1: The Purple Rose  
  
Inside of time and space wa-ea-ther are time together will be...  
  
Forever. A girl sung softly into a microphone on stage.  
  
The gun fired down at the lighted stage, the observing crowd schreeched and screamed the girl who was singing was dressed in a white gown with bright crimson triangles coming up to the trimly cut waistline the dress turned a new shade of red. A girl that looked identical to the girl who was shot ran to the girl on stage. She had the same pure white dress on except the triangle slits the led to the waist line was green. The crowd was in panic and desperately searched for a sign of where the bullet was fired. No trace of any shot was found. A streacher was pushed down and the girl that sung was placed on it. A breathing mask was pushed on her face and they shoved her outside. Figures pushed around her body one figure a boy with black hair and silver streaks stood out the most before they entered the ambulence the figure embrace the girl and the figure's white shirt was soon turned red. The girls mother slipped into the ambulence. The doctors pushed the boy away and wouldn't let the boy on no matter how much he cussed at them he was outraged he chased after the ambulence but to no evail people shoved him every which way to escape the music house. Soon the music house was empty. The girl with the green streaked dress gazed at the sign in front.  
  
The Purple Rose proudly presents  
  
The singing belle Kikyo Higurashi tonight  
  
At her final debute.  
  
The girl grimanced it was Kikyo's actual final show. The boy walked near the girl and he too looked at the sign.  
  
"Kagome...I." Kagome held out her blood stained hands.   
  
"It would have been me up there if I would have just..." Kagome teared up.  
  
"Shes still alive theres still a chance." There was a sence of false hope spread into the mist. The street suddenly felt so cold Kagome shuddered. 'If Kikyo were here we would be warm.' Kagome thought   
  
teared droplets of saddness callasped down to the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"What!" he answered snippily.  
  
"I'm sorry I..."  
  
"Stop appaulogizeing shes still alive!" Inuyasha walked away from Kagome and left the street. The funeral was held three days from Kikyo's death she died in the hospital. Her body was creamated and placed into a jar. Kagome had a eearie feeling when she looked at it. Inuyasha appeared at the funeral but only for the creamation. Whoever shot the gun was unknown during the autopsy the bullet that was shot into Kikyo's lower right shoulder hit a major organ (lung) had no finger prints of anykind. Which made all who knew and loved her furious. Her death appeared in newspapers. Kagome picked up a paper and beagain to read.  
  
The singing belle's final debute  
  
Kagome hesistated before she read on...  
  
Kikyo Higurashi (The singing belle) made her final debute at The Purple Rose. A gun was fired at her at 11:20 pm and she died at the hospital at 11:45. Doctors at the hospital could find no traces of fingerprints on the bullets. Kikyo Higurashi the famous singer decided to make Friday her last night of her singing career. Kikyo Higurashi was to attend Oxford next week. Kikyo's sister Kagome Higurashi was to sing aswell after Kikyo was finished singing. No comment could be given from the family but an onlooker said this: "I saw the guy who shot her. He was up in the balconey seat." Police are overlooking the case a new cufew has been made. Please talk to the Police for further questions.  
  
Kagome got up from her bed and glanced around the room. Kikyo's death hurt especially Kaeda the youngest sister. She looked up to Kikyo and now was faced with a traegdy. People at church made donations to Mrs.Higurashi Kikyo's mother for her loss. 'Though money isn't going to bring her back is it!' Kagome's mind raced threw one conflicting thought after another. Kikyo was a beatiful singer she sang at church and eventually a person at her church suggested she try to earn a scholarship to a colledge with her singing career. She did! Then a oppertunity to make extra cash appeared at The Purple Rose they hired her to sing on stage. It made good cash so Kagome joined her to sing. Kagome didn't win a scholarship for her singing but had a fair audience to come to her shows. Kikyo kept to herself much after Mr.Higurashi her father died. But Inuyasha helped her threw it all. All the tears and emotions. Now she to joined him in heaven. Kagome wished Inuyasha would comfort her but that would be selfish Kagome decided. He was Kikyo's boyfriend and wouldn't have been if Kagome hadn't introuduced her to him. Kagome was not jealous of Kikyo being with Inuyasha at first but then she saw her feelings draw to Inuyasha. Before Kagome introuduced Inuyasha she tried to get his attension but Kikyo was his infatuation. But sometimes when Kouga came over to mentor for Souta he'd flirt with Kagome. Inuyasha showed some sign of jealousy when he did and made Kouga get away from Kagome. Hojo was continuously trying to win Kagome's affection. Inuyasha put a stop to it. He sent Hojo away with his tail between his legs. For awhile at least Hojo's percistence was amusing. Kagome's friends pressured her to be with Hojo but her heart made her try to wait for someone who would never come to her.  
  
"Kagome!" Mrs.Higurashi peered into the livingroom."Oh there you are could you please watch Souta and Kaeda I...I have to lay down."   
  
"Yes." Kagome put on a false smile.  
  
"Thankyou Kagome your...ssssoooo mature about this...your my...sssttrong child." Mrs.Higurashi limped up the stairs. Kagome was burning inside she never let her mother see her cry. She cried just as much as everyone but she had to be strong and put on a brave face.  
  
"Yes mom I'll watch them."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
tomiie789: I'm signing out. If ya like this one check out my other stories. I'll post up a new chapter soon. That is if this is intresting enough to continue. Next chapters (if there are any) will be about the search for the shooter of the gun that shot Kikyo. -! 


	2. Open Doors

Chapter 2: Open Doors

Kagome ate her cereal and noticed that her two siblings were mearly playing with theirs. "You have to eat something." Kaeda shoved her bowl away and crossed her arms Souta stared off into space."Oh come on!"

"I don't want anything." Kaeda pouted while her elder sister led out a fusterated sigh.

"Souta could you feed Buyo?"

"Why am I the one who always has to do it!" Souta yelled and ran upstairs. A door slammed.

"Okay fine Kaeda could you..."

"Do it yourself." She ran in the same manner with another complimentary door slam.

"Jeez!" Kagome called up to them. Her mom walked out her door. 'Oopppssss!'

"Kagome is something the matter?" she asked wryly. Kagome could tell by the bags under her mothers eyes and the pality of her skin that she was in need for much needed rest they all were.

"No mom I'm sorry I woke you."

"What was with the door slams?"

"I have it under control now mom its okay really."

"Well if your sure."

"Yes, yes now get some rest." She headed back into her room. 'Now I feel crummy...and guilty. I told her I'd watch them so she'd get some sleep and it's all my fault that she didn't get some sleep. "Wheres that stupid cat?" Kagome muttered under her breath. "Buyo..." Seeing no sign of the cat she decided to investigate around the house. Kagome looked under the couch, in her room, and the places she usually saw Buyo but she couldn't find him."Buyo where the heck are you?" Kagome made her way back to the kitchen she put the cereal bowls into the sink and beagain to wash them. On the very back of her neck a breeze prickled against her skin making the hair stand on end. Her hands were to soapy to stop the irritation but she turned around and saw the cause of the breeze. The screen door was being pushed open by the wind. 'It was open before? I had thought it was closed. Buyo must've gotten out.' Kagome dried her hands on the towel nearest to the sink she then abandoned the dishes and exited the screen door.

The sun shined into Kagomes eyes and she strained to see it actually started to burn. As of late she had been in the house inside her dark room and the change in light was painful against her sensitive eyes. 'So this is what it's like to be a vampire.' The sun was shaded from her by the thousand year old tree that stood in the shrine yard. 'Maybe he's up in the tree.' Leaning on one foot she balanced herself to look at the higher tree branches that was massively covered in leafy green. But saw no sign of Buyo. 'He didn't run away did he?' While she pondered that thought a large disturbance was heard from the well house. Kagome piered into the small opening she had made in the door of the well and could only see darkness. Slowly she slid the sliding door to let in some light. It was not a impairitive improvment but the light allowed her to see the well and objects around her. She rested on her knees at the top of the stair that lead down to the well and heard another click. Her muscles flinched at the crackling sound but her eyes remained staring down at the well. Gripping the bannister of the stairs she went to the well and looked over the edge inside. She strained her eyes but it was to dark to see. Another funny feeling on Kagome's neck appeared her neck hair bristled. She felt she was being watched.

"Meeowwwww!" Buyo popped out from under the stairs nearly giving Kagome a heart attack.

"Ah! Buyo you scared me." Kagome picked up her heavy cat and held him close."I thought you ran away!" A shiny object on the ground caught Kagome's attention she held it in the palm. It was a dagger that was larger than Kagome's hand but not by much. It had a thick black handle and on it's handle was an usual marking of a purple spider. Thats all that Kagome could see in the dark. 'Someone must've come inside here and dropped this. Isn't there a sign I'm sure I saw one.' Kagome climbed the stairs carrying the slightly heavy dagger in one hand and Buyo in the other. She closed the door and looked but found no sign on the door. 'Well that explains it. Someone must've been visiting the shrine and went to the well where they dropped this.' She stared at the metal piece it was rusting at the top and was all crusty.'I ain't touching the top I might get tetnis. Oh well I'll just keep this for now. She held it away from her and went inside the back door making sure it was closed she put the lock on and set Buyo down on the floor.

'Why was the door open anyway?' She set the dagger on the counter and finished washing the dishes. Sitting down at the table she watched the door half expecting it to open again. 'I don't understand I was sure it was locked yesturday.' She sighed deeply and turned to the list she had made the night Kikyo died it replayed each thing that happened in her mind. On it was written -supects: at the very top of the page but the column remained empty. 'Who would want to kill Kikyo!? It doesn't make any sence!' She brushed the notebook off the table hitting it so hard it hit the wall. 'I better talk to Ernie...' Kagome grabbed her notebook and locked all the doors before she left. 'Maybe he figured something out.' She walked in silence on her way back to 'The Purple Rose'.

tomiie789: God it took forever to put this up writer's blockade! Thank you for reviewing:

Sempai-san

one who views all

Next chapter: More clues are found out about Kikyo's death. And Kagome does some snooping will her super slueth get her into trouble?


	3. One who looks will find

Chapter 3: One who looks will find

Kagome's heart almost stopped when she turned the corner to stand face to face to the building with so many memories. She froze, momentarily before she gathered up her courage to even step closer towards the building. One step, Two steps, Three steps, she paused, Four steps, Five steps she had counted before she forced herself to hurry towards the door. With a delicate hand she preened the door open. To her surprise Ernie hadn't been keeping the 'The Purple Rose' very clean. He had always kept the place emmaculately clean and well kept. Again another reminder of the dread she had had of even arriving. She hadn't seen Ernie since the funeral.

Ernie was a burly man with shaggy hair that was combed back in a ridiculous manner having that back fanned out. At the beaginning of every show he dressed himself in a navy suit with white stripes down the jacket and matching pants. He would welcome everyone in with a smile on his well shaved face. But the man Kagome saw sitting at his own bar with a drink at hand seemed to be a much older man. His clothles were no longer a navy suit with white stripes worn in pride, but instead clothles that made him look like he was visiting Hawaii in America. The bright red shirt with yellow flowers through Kagome off for a moment. Ernie looked rather rugged with the beard he seemingly started to grow. 'Have things really went this bad for him?'

"Kagome?" He choked out. Ernie started to sob. "Is that really you?" She bowed her head her own eyes swelling up with tears. Kagome never wanted to see Ernie like this she wanted him to be smiling at least for her sake.

"Welcome to 'The Purple Rose'." A ghost like image of Ernie smiling zipped through her brain.

"Yes, it's me!" She threw her arms around Ernie as they beagain to cry together. When they composed themselves Ernie gave Kagome a drink of green tea and beagain to smoke a cigarette. "You smoke Ernie?"

"Used too." He puffed. "I quit a couple years but I started again. Things around here have really been going down hill. I've been thinking of selling the place..."

"But it's your pride and joy you love working here!"

"That I do. Though now with the new reputation this place is getting whos gonna show up." Her eyes widen. 'Reputation as Kikyo's death...' He looked remorseful for what he said. "I'm sorry to bring it up."

"No I need to accept the fact that she is dead and gone. It's alright I understand."

"Was kinda wondering why you showed up. You've been avoiding here for the last couple of weeks."

"Has it really been that long?" He eyed her suspiciously, before his face turned to the mopey old man on a stool."I...I wanted to look around some more." Ernie sighed with relief it seemed.

"Not much of a point, the police couldn't find anything either." 'There has to be something.' Kagome made her way up the layers of elongated steps, each level had several large compartments of booths. And the top layer was the darkest. 'How would someone elude everyone in the entire building.' The table booths went down almost all the way to the stage, the bright lights flickered on.

* * *

"Call me if you need anything." She turned to see Ernie wave and go behind to his office. 'Why didn't anyone turn the lights on when the shot was fired? The lights were too bright on stage to see anything. I couldn't see anyone try to stop someone with a gun or anything. Were they too afraid? Or was it too dark as well to see?' Normally low lights on the table lighted up the atmosphere, so there was just enough light to see per table, but the really bright light was on the stage. 'The lights that night were dimmer than normal.' Kagome made a note of that in her notebook. 'Ernie controls the lights why would he keep them so low compared to any other day? And what was with all the suspicious looks he gave me?' 

Kagome pondered for a moment whether or not she should even ask him at the moment why the lights were down. She decided against it and kept looking around booths. After awhile she became slightly fusterated and leaned against the railing at the side. Eventually she continued and looked at the top booths. She sat in each booth trying to decide where the killer would get a good shot. 'They would have to be a good shot to only get her on the first shot.' Kagome only knew a few people associated with Kikyo that were excellent marksman like herself. One of them was Inuyasha, but Kagome quickly ruled that one out. 'He loved her...plus he was sitting in the front row...' She thought back. 'Or no he wasn't, I thought he was but he didn't get to Kikyo until we were outside. Where did he sit?' Kagome wrote that down just in case.

Kagome had Ernie turn on the stage lights and the ones on the seats off. She also had him stand at the top row where the killer was thought to have been. So she could see from Kikyo's view. She saw just as much as that night Kikyo died...nothing. Ernie faded and the bright light was in her eyes. Then Kagome had Ernie switch places with her and he agreed to not being able to see.With a fusterated scowl she fell back onto the nearest booth and hit her head on the back. "Itai!" She moaned and rubbed her head and made a casual glance at the wood. Kagome saw something shimmering on the backboard.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Could you turn up the back light up here? Thanks." The second the lights turned on Kagome couldn't believe her eyes embedded in purple gel pen was another spider. 'Exactly like the one on the knife...' "I gotta go thankyou so much Ernie." She squeezed Ernie tightly before she left.

Once at home she went to the kitchen to be more surprised when the knife had disappered...

tomiie789: Well until next time...


End file.
